The present disclosure relates to a ladder, and particularly to a collapsible ladder. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a collapsible ladder including steps mounted on a frame.
Ladders have a frame and one or more steps that people use for elevation when reaching for objects, painting walls, or any everyday task where extra elevation would be helpful. Ladders are often foldable for ease of storage when the ladder is not being used.
According to the present disclosure, a step ladder includes left and right legs and several step units located in fixed positions between the legs. In an illustrative embodiment, each leg includes spaced-apart first and second tubular members and a web located between and coupled to the first and second tubular members so as to provide a rigidified leg.
Each step unit includes a hollow step, a left step mount for coupling a left end of the hollow step to the left leg, and a right step mount for coupling a right end of the hollow step to the right leg. The hollow step includes a horizontal top wall providing a step tread and a U-shaped base wall coupled to the horizontal top wall to form a hollow interior region therebetween. In an illustrative embodiment, the hollow step also includes a partition wall extending through the hollow interior region from the horizontal top wall to the U-shaped base wall to provide the step with a rigidified B-shaped cross-sectional shape. Each step mount has one side that is configured to mate with the first and second tubular members and to be coupled to the web located between those tubular members and an opposite side that is configured to mate with a distal end of the hollow step.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.